jealously and confessions of the heart
by anime kaz
Summary: Link is jealous. Zelda apparently loves someone else. Someone more handsome and stronger than he. Whats a hero to do! *ONESHOT*


Jealousy and confessions of the heart

Btw I do not own The legend of Zelda. If I did I would be rich and famous with a lot more than a few of the games and the manga's. *Sigh* I want more Zelda. T_T

He was depressed. But can you really blame him? Going to confess to the one you love and over hearing her say she was in love with someone else can really dampen a hero's mood. And who was this guy she loved anyway?! He recalled her saying things like

Golden hair like the sunshine

Crystal blue eyes like Lake Hylia itself

A smile that reminds her of the hope and joy that is threaded throughout all life

Muscles that could make the mountains themselves jealous

Arms that feel like a protective shield yet a comfortable pillow at the same time

Link hated the guy already. And to be honest he felt his manhood slightly challenged by this guy. As he looked into the castle moat all he could see was his reflection.

His hair was coarse maybe comparable to a field of wheat at best.

His eyes were blue as well but he wouldn't compare them with the crystal clear waters of Lake Hylia, rather the dark dank waters of the castle moat...or some blue mud puddle of some kind, if such a thing existed.

A smile of hope and joy was a dream in his case. His smile was kind of crooked and looked like he just played an awful practical joke of some kind...Guilty, that was all he could think of. Realising he was forcibly smiling in the moat he quickly stepped back, hoping no one saw such an odd display. He seemed safe, although Epona looked slightly scared, but Link was sure she was laughing at him on the inside. He sighed and flopped on the castle bridge staring at nothing in particular as his thoughts drifted back to his loves 'man'. The very thought of the guy made him want to beat him into a pile of mush. But then he remembered the muscles...

Muscles that would make mountains jealous... Link looked at his arms, sure he had muscles but still he was rather skinny. Impa usually told him so during their many sparring matches. But no matter what he did he never could make them bigger.

And he was sure they were more bony than pillow like

...wait...does that mean this guy laid next to Zelda? Or worse?! Link clutched his hands into fist, he suddenly didn't care if this guy was a mountain or a pebble, he will beat him black and blue nevertheless! How dare he! How dare Zelda! Although he never told her his feelings he thought he IMPLIED them enough. Saving her life a few hundred times was practically screaming his love to her.

"Link? Are you okay? You seem angry at something?" Zelda's melodic voice seemed to tickle his ears and make his heart race. He turned to see the beautiful princess only a few steps away. He couldn't help but take in her breathtaking beauty.

Her hair was like a golden river that flowed over her lily white shoulders

Her eyes were blue, not like water but like a glistening, gem, a sapphire.

Her lips were red like rose petals

Her smile could stop time itself

Her skin reminded him of milk...wishing he could kiss it if only to taste it...

She was perfect... of course she would want a perfect man. Why settle for Link.

He sighed and turned back to the water. "I'm fine." He muttered as he watched a bug land on the water's surface before dashing away.

"Link you are not fine. You were angry. Not only that but a guard told me he saw you running away from the castle, and the towns people said you were mopping about like child that lost his toy. Please tell me what is wrong." She asked again as she sat by his side and swung his legs back and forth. He tried not to look at her but he could tell her eyes were pleading him. He knew those pleading eyes so well. Nothing could escape their spell. And apparently he couldn't, even when he couldn't see them!

"I guess he doesn't act like a child that lost his toy." He mumbled. Zelda flashed a confused look as her long ears twitched, Link could only think of one word to describe it...CUTE!

"Whatever are you talking about Link?"

"I overheard you. Malon had just dropped off some milk for the palace and you were telling her about this amazing guy you love. He must be great." Link said with a sigh as he diverted his gaze yet again, wishing her eyes weren't so captivating. She leaned back, a large loving smile planted on her face

"Oh yes...HIM. He truly is amazing. Sweet, strong, caring, loving. You would really like him." Link doubted it. He would rather kill the guy and let Zelda cry it out on his shoulder. Rebound guy. He could live with that title. He finally looked over at Zelda. At her lips. So red...so soft...

"Link?" Zelda's voice sounded distant as Link's mind seemed to freeze.

Had she kissed him with those beautiful lips? Did he get to taste them first? Oh how Link wanted that, the first taste of those strawberry red lips, more so than her milk like skin.

"Link?" He didn't hear her voice dripping with worry. He didn't even realize he had rested his arm on her shoulder and gently pushed her onto the bridge so he now looked down on her. He DID notice the way her cheeks blushed red, her mouth moved as if questioning him, almost pleading him to stop but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't stop himself from leaning down and before his mind could catch up he had kissed those lips he longed for.

They were soft like he imagined.

And then his mind caught up. He pulled himself away with such force he fell into the moat. Zelda remained laying down on the bridge, her hands either side of her and her eyes wide from shock. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Link stood knee deep in the moats water, mentally kicking himself. Yeah that's how you get a girl, compulsorily pinning her to the ground and kissing her. He will probably be thrown in the dungeon where she and her new 'man' will laugh and watch the rats nibble at his toes...then the guy with mountain like muscles will beat him till he was a red and green pulp of goo. Really mushy goo. Goo Zelda will fertilise her flowers with. And than cut the flowers and flush them down the toilet.

"Link I..." Zelda began to say as she sat up, her gaze watching Link as he seemed to look for some form of escape route. Kind of hard to escape when you stood in a deep moat. He would need her help to get out and he doubted she would help him then let him run away. After what he did he wouldn't be surprised if she dumped some piranhas in the moat.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Link mumbled as he played with the end of his very wet green hat.

"So why did you do that? Surely you had some control." She replied as she leaned forward.

Link remained silent. Did he? What was he thinking when it happened? Her first kiss? He was sure lips that beautiful and innocent hadn't been kissed. He wanted that first kiss before 'HE' could get it.

"Yes. I-I wanted that kiss before him...before he could corrupt it and steal it's innocence..." Link whispered so quietly he sounded like a little boy that was being punished by his father. Zelda smiled as she reached her hand out. Link hesitated but took it as she tried to pull him out, talking as she did so,

"Link you are such a fool. The man I told Malon about was you."

"ME!" Link exclaimed in complete surprise. As he expressed his utter shock he lost his footing, falling back in the moat as Zelda tumbled after him. Water splashed high before falling on them and Link now stared at the beautiful picture before him. Zelda now had wet hair clinging to her face, a trail of water dripped from her hair, down her face and onto her lips. He was suddenly very jealous of that drop of water. Not as jealous as the one that ran down her neck and right down her...

"Link what are you looking at?"

"NOTHING!" Link cried out as he tore his gaze away, and back to her face. Zelda smiled. Watching the water run from his fringe and drip into the moat.

"Link I was talking about you.

Your hair is the most beautiful blonde I have seen.

Your eyes are so bright and clear when you gaze into mine.

Your smile makes my heart flutter, the hope and joy of a hero that smiles at me.

So many times you have moved boulders three times your height!

When you save me from the darkness so many a times, your arms are a shield and when we watch the clouds they are my pillow.

Link do you see what I am saying? And yet I was afraid to tell you for I haven't a clue how you feel toward me." Link was in a daze. The man he hated...Was him.

The man he was jealous of was him.

The man he wanted to beat black and blue was him.

Although that would be a sight see. Beating up ones self.

Suddenly this guy seemed quite awesome to the hero. It was then he realised how nervous she looked, awaiting his reply to her confession. It was then he smiled.

"Zelda... My eyes are clear only when I see your beauty.

My smile you see full of hope and joy is actually a smile of affection I only show when I think of or look at you.

I move boulders so you do not stumble

I save you because I can't stand the thought of losing you

And I allow you to use my arm as a pillow because I simply adore the feel of you in my arms.

Do you understand why?" Zelda smiled, her head tilted as Link leaned forward, catching the second drop of water to rest on her lips. He could feel her wet clothes as he pulled her in close to his own wet body. As his hand reached into her golden locks, tangling in her damp strands of hair he could feel her hand rest on his chest as if feeling for his beating heart, to see if it beat as hard and fast as her own.

Finally they pulled apart, his forehead rested on her own as he spoke

"I love you. You Zelda are the only one that can have my heart"

"And you are the only one that may have my own." Zelda added as they kissed a third time.

Link never did mention he could move those boulders due to the golden gauntlets. He hoped she kept thinking he was amazingly strong. At least that will give him a step up on any other guy in the country.


End file.
